Fifth wheel trailer hitch systems have long been used to connect towing trucks, tractor units or dollies to trailer portions of vehicle-trailer combinations. Commonly a fifth wheel trailer hitch system consists of a fifth wheel locking assembly, which is mounted on the vehicle, and a fifth wheel trailer pin assembly, which is mounted on the trailer.
Conventional fifth wheel trailer pin assemblies comprise a kingpin and skid plate, which are attached to the trailer. When the kingpin enters a jaw slot in the fifth wheel locking assembly the locking assembly firmly closes on the kingpin, thus mating the trailer pin assembly and the locking assembly into the complete fifth wheel trailer hitch system.
Vehicle-trailer combinations are routinely required to backup to a stationary platform to allow cargo to be loaded, unloaded or connected. As used herein, the term “stationary platform” means a platform or trailer or load that is fixed or not easily moveable relative to the vehicle-trailer combination and, hence, is stationary during the positioning of the vehicle-trailer combinations for loading, unloading or connection. Stationary platforms include, for example, loading docks, fixed loads, towers, freight elevators and similar.
Generally, it is desirable for the trailer to be aligned with the stationary platform to facilitate loading, unloading or connection. In some operations it is more critical that the alignment be precise, such as when remote loading or unloading mechanisms are employed. In either circumstance, achieving alignment with the stationary platform can be difficult with traditional fifth wheel trailer hitch systems and can require a high level of skill from the driver and/or require the driver to pull forward and reposition the trailer to the stationary platform multiple times. Accordingly, methods and apparatuses for facilitating the trailer alignment with a stationary platform are desirable.